Embodiments disclosed herein relate a system and method for carrier status updates, and more specifically to a system and method for automated carrier status updates and reporting via Short Message Service (SMS).
Conventional systems for carrier status updates typically use Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) or rely on tractors with “in-cab” technology. However, many carriers do not have access to EDI and/or their tractors are not equipped with “in-cab” technology. To obtain carrier status updates for loads without these technologies, carriers must rely on telephone communications between a dispatcher and the drivers assigned to the loads. Since a single dispatcher is typically responsible for multiple drivers on multiple routes with multiple loads, telephone communications between the dispatcher and the drivers can become hectic and cause errors in status updates. For example, it can be difficult for the dispatcher to keep track of the drivers and loads on a real-time basis, and it can also be difficult for the drivers to update and obtain status for their routes and loads on a real-time basis. Errors often occur due to miscommunication between the drivers and dispatchers, thus resulting in loss of time, resources, and revenue for the carriers.
It would be advantageous to provide a way to send and receive load status updates for carriers that do not have EDI or tractors with “in-cab” technology through the use of a centralized system across multiple carriers to utilize a uniform standard for carrier status updates that could be easily deployed globally. Because SMS (or text messaging service) is a global standard, a centralized system for automated carrier status updates and reporting via SMS across multiple carriers would be a more cost-effective alternative. Furthermore, a centralized system for automated carrier status updates and reporting via SMS would be accessible to more drivers, since the system only requires a driver to use an SMS enabled phone without any other specific hardware, and a carrier can easily adapt to using the centralized system.